


Return to Rapture

by 1peenypheeny1



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: IM SO EXCITED FOR THE BIOSHOCK COLLECTION, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1peenypheeny1/pseuds/1peenypheeny1
Summary: Jack never thought he'd go back to Rapture. After saving the Little Sisters, he took them as his own and began raising them like his own children. Who knew there was more to the story?[This is for the release of the BioShock collection that came out today!! I'm so excited I could legit cry tbh!!]





	1. Chapter 1

He was gone. Jack was... gone. He took the Little Sisters and left...

Tenenbaum stood above Fontaine's body, a small frown on her lips. She had worked for this man. There was even a relationship. And now... here he was: dead at her feet. She sighed, looking down as his body morphed from a god with power to the man she had met when she came to Rapture in the first place. His features were pale and lifeless and his clothes were ripped and rag like.

Brigid sighed deeply. "Look's like we're repeating history, yes...?" She asked the body. No answer. Well, it was expected. She looked away from the body, biting her red lipstick covered lip. "You were a smart businessman, and a skilled liar... yet, you weren't good at understanding." Tenenbaum said, looking back to the body. "Goodbye, Frank..." she mumbled, turning on her heel and heading to the door.

It's all over, now... no more worrying for the little ones's safety. No more hiding from Fontaine, Ryan, Suchong...

No more waiting. No more fear. 

 

No more.

\---

"Hey! Come back!" Jack exclaimed, running after a little girl who was running around naked giggling. "No, no! Don't paint that with nail polish!" Jack said towards two little girls who were about to paint the table with pink glittery nail polish. The naked little girl, Sally, giggled and ran around the hallway. Jack sighed, before running after Sally and catching her in her arms, putting in her room to change. He quickly picked up some newspaper and put it under the little girls wet nailpolished hands. He sighed and almost sat in the chair before the phone rang. He groaned and walked over to the phone, holding it up to his ear.

"Ryan residence. Jack speaking." Jack said, running a hand through his hair. 

"Oh, little moth! I knew I would find you!"

That voice...

Jack's face went pale. "Is... Is this Sander Coh--"

"You remembered me! Oh, how thoughtful!"

Jack shooed the little girls out of the room before leaning against the counter.

"Sander, how did you find my number?"

"Oh, that's not important! What's important, little moth, is what is happening right now... in Rapture."

Jack went silent. "What... what about Rapture...?" He asked.

"It seems as if your old pal Fontaine has been... how do I put this..? Ah, um... 'reborn'."

"What."

"Reborn."

"I know what you said, but what do you mean 'reborn'?"

"Little Moth, if I had all the answers, I would be known as a god... but you need to come back and help."

"Why?"

"We're in trouble."

 


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence! I've been super busy! I'll try to update more often! ALSO: http://8tracks.com/peenyphoeny/these-hands I made a Jack Ryan playlist! Please give it a listen!

_Okay, Jack. Breathe._

Jack took a shaky inhale of breath. It's been a long time since he had been on an airplane, ever since his entrance to Rapture. His skin paled at the metal bird in front of him. Looking back at all of his little girls, he felt his stomach do a flip. Thank goodness Mrs. McKinley offered to watch the girls while he went on his trip... he couldn't bear having all of them there. Too many bad memories... He waved to the girls, and they waved back. All of their love and smiles gave him enough courage to go onto the plane and sit in his seat.

He began twiddling his thumbs. He watched as all of the passengers passed by, taking their seats and putting their bags in the compartments. It's okay, Jack. It'll be okay. He stared out the window and looked at his little girls... his girls. They waved at him, and he waved back. They were so cute... Jack smiled, turning back to in front of him. Here came one of the attendants, giving the safety speech. He sat back in his seat, beginning to doze off. His eyelids were growing heavy as the hum of the engines began to get louder and louder. Soon, he saw nothing.

\---

Screams. Screaming. So much screaming. So much blood. So much... anger. He felt anger. Betrayal. Stupidity. Jack felt like he would burst. All of these emotions piling on at once... all of these emotions... it felt like his head would explode. That one dreaded sentence kept repeating in his head, over and over...the Ace in the Hole, Andrew Ryan, Jasmine Jolene...

 

_Atlas._

 

The betrayal kept piling on and on and on.... he couldn't take it. He can't do it anymore...

_Would you kindly..._

 

Jack sat up, breathing heavily. He was sweating like crazy. He could barely breathe. It was so hard-

"Sir?" A flight attendant asked. He turned to face her worried expression. "Sir, are you alright?" She asked. Jack swallowed hard. "I have to get off this plane-" He mumbled. "Sir, the plane hasn't landed yet. We have yet another hour to go--"

 

Jack pushed out of the way, running to the front. "No, NOW!" He yelled, practically like he was running out of breath. A few people nearly jumped out of their seats from hearing the sudden commotion. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. It seems as if a probably has occurred within the engine. We're going to perform an emergency landing and instruct that all passengers return to their seats and strap in." The captain said over the intercom.

_Oh no. No no no no no-_

Jack could feel everything tearing apart. His chest got tight and everything around him got blurry. Before he knew it, he was out again.

 

\--

The screams got so loud... so loud.... then, they started to fade away slowly... until Jack opened his eyes, and the screams were replaced with the sound of crashing waves. He coughed a bit, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He looked around, almost cautiously. His eyes caught sight of the plane, almost a few miles away. It seemed as if the plane landed safely, but Jack had somehow drifted away from it.

He stood up, his legs somewhat shaky. Jack maintained his balance and looked around. His heart sank as he saw a familiar lighthouse. 

"I never thought... I'd be back at the place that ruined my life." He mumbled, trudging up the stairs. His hands shook as he pushed the door open, almost cautiously. The creaking of the door sent chills up his spine alone. Taking a deep breath, he walked in and stood there. Above him was the statue bust of Andrew Ryan's head. "Hey, pops... miss me?" Jack asked the bust. A frown played on his lips as the words 'NO GODS OR KINGS, ONLY MAN' came into view. He walked down the staircase, taking in old memories he never thought he would have to relive. 

The bathysphere was there, almost waiting in anticipation. It had collected some dust and old weariness of the few years it hadn't been used. It looked like it was waiting in anticipation for someone to touch it... almost longingly.

He stepped inside the metal sub machine, gently gripping the lever and pulling it. He watched as the door shut behind him, the machine moving downwards... under the water... down, down, down...

It started moving. Jack sat down, pushing his glasses up as he watched the marine life pass by. The screen came down, and a video played. "I am Andrew Ryan..." it started, but Jack didn't pay attention. Seeing it once was enough. He didn't need another view of his father- the father who so loved him that he gave him away to a man who had brain washed him of any love or happiness to became a lifeless, emotionless killing machine only to be used for control.

Jack grew angry. He had a right to be angry, anyways. He had been played. He had been... manipulated by a soul-less, heartless man who had pretended to actually care about him. The video had ended and the screen lifted, showing the magnificent view of Rapture. If he hadn't had such a bad experience there, he might have just been in awe once more... but the view had become dull, meaningless. It meant nothing to him. It was just another grain of sand on the beach of his worries. He didn't care. He had almost become completely drained of emotion. Of love.

The sub machine had emerged from the water. The door opened. The hall he had first entered Rapture was in the same condition as before. A crackling sound came from the radio in the bathysphere. "Ah, little moth! So glad you returned! It's been quite a while, yes?" Cohen's voice had emerged, becoming the same smooth and twisted voice from all of those years ago. Jack picked up the radio, pressing the talk button. "Been a few years, Cohen. Now, please, tell my why I had to come here." He asked, turning his head to look around. Cohen sighed into the speaker, a moment of silence resting upon the both of them. "It's... about Fontaine..." Jack nearly swallowed his heart. "What... what about him?" He asked.

"He's... he's alive."

 


End file.
